


Your Silver Garden

by TheTurtleFromHell



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Drabble, Fluff and Smut, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-23 03:28:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23438335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTurtleFromHell/pseuds/TheTurtleFromHell
Summary: Months after rescuing Hector, Isaac has settled into a new life with his partner.
Relationships: Hector/Isaac Laforeze
Comments: 6
Kudos: 70





	Your Silver Garden

A heavy weight landed on his chest, startling him from sound sleep. Isaac grumbled and opened his eyes to a tabby cat with glowing blue eyes, yelling in his face.

“Alright, alright, I’m up.” he groaned, arching his back as he stretched, “Quiet down Joan.”

The three-legged undead cat hopped off the bed as he stood, circling around his feet as he walked into the main room.

It was a simple cabin, long since abandoned and left in disrepair. The morning sun shone through the various holes in the roof, dotting the floors with its light.

Isaac looked over the room in silence, before looking down at Joan, “Where is your master?”

The tabby mewed and scampered over to the back door, pawing at it excitedly. He followed her triail and twisted the knob, watching as she ran out as soon as the door opened wide enough, darting into the bush to hunt any unfortunate rodents that crossed her path.

Hector sat in the middle of what used to be a garden, now overrun with blackberry bushes that strangled whatever had claimed the land before it. He was picking the small fruit and placing them into various jars from around the house, occasionally popping one into his mouth as he went along. The sun shone upon his silver hair, giving the almost heavenly appearance of a halo as he worked. Isaac could just stand there for hours, watching silently as he observed the artful scene.

“Do you really think we’ll eat so many berries on the road?” he asked, as he walked over, “They’ll spoil before we’ll get to them.”

“We can make jams out of them to make them last longer,” Hector offers as he continues, “Perhaps even sell a few.”

“Quite the career change, forgemasters to jam peddlers.” Isaac laughed, “I can imagine our sign now, ‘jam so good it must be summoned from Hell’.”

“Stop it!” Hector chuckled, tossing a handful of berries at him. Isaac caught one of the ones that bounced off his hand, rolling it in his palm as he sat down by the other forgemaster’s side, “Have you ever even made jam before?”

“A few times,” he said as he looked up, “Be warned it may take a few tries before there’s an edible batch.”

“That’s alright,” Isaac said as he kissed him chastly, “The demons can eat the bad ones.”

Hector smiled, scooting closer as they went in for another kiss. This time it was more deep, more passionate. Hector’s lips tasted of the sweet fruit, it’s juices staining them with a dark tint that only made him more tempting. 

“Won’t someone see us?” he asks as they lay down, arms hanging loosely around the other’s neck.

“Perhaps a squirrel or two,” Isaac says as he litters his neck with chaste kisses, “But I doubt any humans.”

“Poor squirrels.” he sighs as his hands move to unbutton the other’s tunics, “You know, you have a frustrating amount of buttons on this thing.”

“Shall I start leaving my shirt unbuttoned then?” Isaac tugged at his ear with his teeth, enjoying the shudder than ran through his fellow forgemaster, “You’d like that, wouldn’t you?”

“Who wouldn’t?” he retorts as he undoes the laces of his trousers, quickly slipping them off and kicking them to the side. There was a faint outline where his cock was growing hard against his small clothes.

Moving between his legs, Isaac tenderly made a line of kisses from Hector’s knee and down his thigh. Hector sighed and twitched as he got closer to his now straining erection, practically heaving, “ _ Isaac _ …” he breathes, “Touch me, please, I’m begging you.”

Isaac quickly obliged, undoing the last of the laces and watching as Hector’s dick sprang from its confines, a bead of pre-cum gathering at the head. He pressed a kiss to the base of his cock and smirked as he felt it jerk against his lips, giving it a few lazy strokes before taking him into his mouth.

Hector gasped and bucked into his mouth, moaning as he did things with his tongue that surely had to be some sort of forbidden sex knowledge from Hell. That, or Isaac had learned how to make him squirm in the few times they had done this… either one was feasible.

Isaac’s hands rested on Hector’s hips, rubbing them soothingly as he keens above him.

He releases Hector from his mouth with a satisfying pop, smiling up as the disheveled man. Hector’s hair was stuck out every which way from tangling his hands in it, a bright blush across his face that would make even the reddest roses green with envy. His eyes were hazy with lust, his dilated pupils almost hiding the icy blue of his irises. His mouth moved, but it took a moment for the words to follow, “Y-You, you dastardly devil bastard.” he said between gasps.

“I’ll take that as a complement.” Isaac chuckled, rubbing the crick in his neck as he sat back up.

Hector’s expression shifted to one of concern, “Are you alright?”

“I’m fine,” he reassures, “I really shouldn’t put myself in such compromising positions right after I wake up.”

Hector burst out laughing, covering his mouth in surprise at himself, “Are you telling me we should start stretching before having sex?” he chuckles.

Isaac huffs out a small laugh, “Might not be a bad idea.”

“Aw, poor you.” Hector teases, pecking his cheek, “Want to lie down and let me take care of the rest?”

“How thoughtful of you,” he hums as they roll and switch positions, looking up at his lover.

Hector pushes the hem of Isaac’s nightgown up over his hips, hands skimming over his thighs before moving to stroke his neglected member. Isaac let out a pleased sigh, back arching off of the ground as he rocked into his touch.

“Should I get the oil?” Hector asked.

“No,” Isaac breathed, unable to bear the thought of parting with him at this point, even if just for a moment, “I just need to feel you Hector,  _ please _ .”

Hector nodded, reaching between them and taking their cocks in hand, starting with slow, gentle strokes, thumb rubbing over their heads. Isaac moaned, silenced only when Hector placed his mouth over his own and kissed him deep and hard. He responded by wrapping his legs around his waist, pulling them closer still.

“Isaac,” Hector murmured against his lips, “I’m close,”

“Just a little more, Hector,” he replied. Hector whimpered and pressed his face into the crook of his neck as his strokes grew more frantic and quick, voice rising into cries of “ _ Isaac, Isaac, Isaac” _

He was quickly joined by Isaac’s own symphony of moans as he finally reached his peak, hands grabbing onto his partner’s shoulder as they came, finally reaching the climax they had desperately been chasing. Hector kept pumping his fist through the entire orgasm, only slowing down once they reached the other side, pricks slick with cum growing flaccid in his hold.

Through the haze of post-orgasm, he had enough presence of mind to not collapse onto his partner, instead flopping onto his side as he panted heavily. Isaac turned onto his side, wrapping his arms around him and pulling him close. In the afterglow nothing was said, the only thing shared was a few chaste kisses here and there while they cuddled and caught their breath.

When the fog began to lift, it was Hector who spoke first

“I love you.” he said into the crook of Isaac’s neck as his hand rested on his side.

Isaac blinked, unable to help but laugh a little at the suddenness of it, “Well, I sure hope you do.”

“I’m serious,” he says, his voice dropping to a whisper, “I feel like I can’t say it enough, Isaac.”

Something about the way Hector says it strikes a chord within him. It wasn’t the first time Isaac had been told I love you, but the way it was said was something he’d never experienced before. Before, it had been;

_ ‘I love you. That’s why I beat you.’ _

_ ‘I love you. That’s why I starve you.’ _

_ ‘I love you. That’s why I lie to you.’ _

And now was Hector, who said the words without harm following after, who said them for no other reason than it was the truth. Isaac had made it clear to him long ago he was free to leave, to stay in any one of the towns they passed or part ways at forks in the roads.  But Hector had stayed. He had said those words without prompting, nor out of a desire or need to get something in return. He said them and meant them, and that was more than enough... how could he make him see that?   
  
“You tell me it enough,” Isaac said after a moment of careful thinking, “You tell me in so many ways, every single day.”

Sapphire eyes met his carnelian ones, slightly wide with surprise, “I do?”

“Of course you do,” he says as he brushes a sweaty lock of hair behind his ear, “You say it every time you show me an interesting rock or plant you find you think I might like, in the way you lean on my shoulder as we ride down the road, or tell me something about animals that I didn’t know, and so, so many other ways that would take me eternity to list. Trust me when I say this, you say it more than enough, and I can only hope that I show you how much I love you just as much.” 

Hector smiles, the blush from earlier returning to his cheeks, “Well, I’ll say it one more time just in case.” he says, pecking his cheek, “I love you.”

“And I love you too.” he said, rubbing his arm tenderly, “We should go down to the creek and wash off.”

“Well, we’re covered in dirt, sweat, and cum, so that sounds like a good idea,” he hummed, cuddling against him, “But... I think we can stay like this a few more minutes.”

“I suppose we can.” he sighed happily, all too willing to spend more time in their own little garden of Eden.

**Author's Note:**

> me: i should work on that super important fix-it series finale  
> my brain: ok but what if Hector/Isaac smut


End file.
